1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw type extruding apparatus for extruding a treatment-object material including a main raw material mixed and kneaded together with an additive or auxiliary material.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A conventional extruding apparatus S' of the above-noted type includes, as shown in FIG. 8, a reservoir 1 for reserving the treatment-object material, a screw 6 for forcibly conveying the material from the reservoir 1 to an extruding die placed at a terminal end of the apparatus and a fixed multi-pore plate 15 defining a plurality of through pores in the screw axis direction and interposed between the extruding die 5 and the screw 6.
With the above extruding apparatus, the treatment-object material including the main raw material mixed and kneaded with an additive or the like such as a perfume while conveying the same by means of the screw. In the next manufacturing step, the extruded material is cut into predetermined dimensions or marked to be final products. The quality of this final product depends significantly on the homogeneity in the quality of the material extruded by the extruding apparatus.
Then, if the homogeneity alone is to be improved, such improved homogeneity may be achieved simply by subjecting the material to a greater number of kneading steps before introducing the same into the reservoir of the apparatus. However, the increased number of kneading steps necessitate an enlargement in the device specially adapted for the multi kneading steps, thereby imposing disadvantages in the installment and running costs and also in the installment space of the extruding apparatus.
In view of the above-described state of the art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved extruding apparatus which can provide an extruded material with a higher homogeneity by ingeniously coupling the conveyor screw with kneading means and which is advantageous in the installment and running costs and in the installment space while eliminating partially or entirely the large special sub-system for assisting the kneading of the material.